mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nutters Mob
The Nutters was formed in mid 2008 by a group of wild meerkats. Though no members have names due to progressing habituation. Coconut and Chestnut were the dominant pair till the death of Coconut leaving Peanut as the new dominant female. Several natal-dominant males have come and gone over the years however thanks to the many rovers that visited the Nutters, Peanut was able to keep their numbers up. After her death in mid 2011, her daughter Ophelia became the dominant female at the age of ten months old. The Nutters males were soon replaced by Gremlins males. Dominant Pair When the group was first followed, Chectnut was dicovered to be the dominant male, which was lucky because he was the one who was collared. Coconut was dicovered to be the dominant female. She remained the dominant female for a little over a year till she disappeared. Her daughter Peanut became the new dominant female beside her father. Chestnut died and his son Pistachio became the new dominant male. He remained the dominant male for several years leaving Peanut to breed with rovers. Peanut died leaving her young daughter Ophelia as the new the dominant female at eleven months of age. After Pistachio died, Archer became the new natal dominant male until he and the rest of the males were replaced by Gremilins males, George became the dominant male. Current Members The Nutters have 16 members as of April 2012. Ophelia (VNTF034) Dominant Female George (VGRM001) Dominant Male Garmet (VGRM002) Garfield (VGRM007) Galton (VGRM009) Grump (VGRM019) Margrit (VNTF037) Liliana (VNTF038) Annika (VNTF039) Beanie (VNTF041) Borina (VNTF042) Brutus (VNTM043) Buros (VNTM044) VNTP045 VNTP046 VNTP047 Known Members Lits of all meerkats born or joined the Nutters. Coconut (VNTF001) Chestnut (VNTM002) Walnut (VNTM003) Acorn (VNTM004) Peanut (VNTF005) Cashew (VNTF006) Pecan (VNTF007) Almond (VNTM008) Betel (VNTF009) Pistachio (VNTM010) Gemma (VNTF011) Luther (VNTM012) Exodus (VNTM013) Menma (VNTF014) Hickory (VNTM015) Longtale (VNTM016) VNTF017 Barnedo (VNTM018) Butternut (VNTF019) Borneo (VNTM020) Heartnut (VNTF021) Calarodo (VNTM022) Cycade (VNTF023) Blinky (VNTM024) Bunya (VNTF025) Capone (VNTM026) Ferrari (VNTM027) Archer (VNTM028) VNTP029 Goldberry (VNTF030) Mockernut (VNTM031) Collins (VNTM032) VNTF033 Ophelia (VNTF034) Donnal (VNTM035) Coron (VNTM036) Margrit (VNTF037) Liliana (VNTF038) Annika (VNTF039) Arco (VNTM040) Beanie (VNTF041) Borina (VNTF042) Brutus (VNTM043) Buros (VNTM044) Goerge (VGRM001) Garmet (VGRM002) Garfield (VGRM007) Galton (VGRM009) Grump (VGRM019) VNTM045 VNTM046 VNTF047 VNTP048 VNTP049 VNTP050 Rivals Nutters's main rivals are a wild mob. Their territory once bordering the Lazuli Mob and Aztecs Mob till they Nutters moved away. Today the Nutters hold a territory near the Colombians. History August 2007: Group was First Seen; there were 13 members, there was three pups. Coconut and Chestnut were the dominant pair. September 2007: '''Two encounters with a wild mob. '''October 2007: '''One encounter with a wild mob. '''November 2007: Choconut was pregnant. Peanut and Chashew were evicted. Two encounters with a wild mob. December 2007: Coconut gave birth to Menma, Hickory, Longtale and VNTF017. Three encounters with a wild mob. January 2008: Logan and Philleppe visited once. VNTF017 was predated. February 2008: '''Peanut, Chashew and Pecan were all pregnant after mating with Logan and Philleppe. '''March 2008: Coconut was pregnant. Peanut and Pecan aborted while Chashew lost her litter. One encounter with Lazuli. Arpil 2008: Coconut gave birth to Barnedo, Butternut, Borneo and Heartnut. One encounter with Lazuli. May 2008: ''' Two encounters with a wild mob. '''June 2008: J. Alfred Prufruck, Thundercat, Bernard, Shaka Zulu, Bosh and Bash visited once. One encounter with Aztecs. July 2008: Two encounters with a wild mob. August 2008: '''Coconut was pregnant. Peanut, Chashew, Pecan and Betel were evicted. One encounter with a wild mob. '''September 2008: Coconut gave birth to Calarodo, Cycade and Blinky. Two encounters with a wild mob. October 2008: Five encounters with a wild mob. VHPF001 appeared once. November 2008: Coconut disappeared. Peanut became the dominant female. Three encounters with a Hoppla. VHPF001, VHPF003 and VHPF004 appeared. December 2008: Peanut, Chashew ad Pecan were pregnant. Walnut, Acorn and Almond left the group. Janaury 2009: '''Pecan gave birth but lost her litter. Chashew gave birth but her litter was abandon. Peanut gave birth to Blinky, Bunya, Capone, Ferrari, VNTM028 and VNTP029 '''Febraury 2009: '''VNTP029 was predated. Chestnut, Pistachio, Luther, Exodus and Logtale went roving. '''March 2010: Chashew was pregnant. April 2009: Chashew gave birth but lots the litter. Chestnut, Almond, Pistachio, Luther, Exodus, Longtale and Hickory went roving. May 2009: Three encounters with Hoppla. Peanut aborted. June 2009: Almond disappeared. Two encounters with Hoppla. Bernard appeared twice. July 2009: '''Bernard, Bish and Bosh appeared. Pistachio, Luther and Exodus went roving. '''August 2009: '''Chashew, Betel and Menma were pregnant. Chestnut, Pistachio, Luther, Exodus and Longtale went roving. '''September 2009: '''Peanut was pregnant. Menma lost her litter to while Betel aborted. Chashew, Betel, Gemma and Menma were evicted. Chashew gave birth while eivtced, Hoppla killed the litter. One encounter with Hoppla. '''October 2009: Peanut gave birth to Goldberry, Mockernut, Collins and VNTF033. Two encounter with Hoppla. November 2009: Chestnut died. Pistachio became the new dominant male. Luther, Exodus, Longtale and Hickory went roving. December 2009: '''Chashew, Betel and Gemma were evicted. Pistachio, Luther and Exodus went roving. Three encounters with Hoppla. '''Janaury 2010: '''Pistachio, Luther, Exodus and Hickory went roving. One encounter with a wild mob. '''Febaury 2010: Pistachio, Luther, Exodus, Hickory, Longtale, Borneo went roving. Two encounters with Hoppla. March 2010: '''Hickory, Barnedo, Borneo and Colarodo left the group. Bernard, Bish and Bosh appeared. '''April 2010: Peanut was pregnant. Chashew and Betel aborted. Chashew, Betel, Gemma, Menma and Butternut were evicted. Two encounters with Hoppla. May 2010: '''Peanut gave birth to Ophilia, Donnal, Coron and Margret. Chashew, Pecan, Gemma and Butternut left the group. '''June 2010: Menma was predated. July 2010: '''Pistachio, Luther, Exodus, Longtale went roving. '''August 2010: Luther, Exodus, Longtale, Blinky, Capone and Ferrari left the group and joined the Colombians. September 2010: '''Two encounters with a wild mob and one with Hoppla. '''October 2010: Peanut was pregnant. Heartnut, Cycade and Bunya were evicted and left the group. Three encounters with Hoppla and one with Colombians. November 2010: Peanut gave birth to Liliana, Annika and Arco. December 2010: Pistachio and Mockernut went roving. One encounter with Hoppla. Janaury 2011: '''Pistachio, Hickory and Mockernut left the group. Archer became the new dominant male. One encounter with Colombians. '''Febaury 2011: Peanut was pregnant but aborted. VNTF033 was evicted and predated while evicted. Two encounters with Hoppla. March 2011: '''Peanut was predated by a hawk. Ophilia became the dominant female at 11 months of age. One encounter with Colombians. '''April 2011: Archer went roving. Two encounters with a wild mob. May 2011: 'One encounter with Hoppla and Colombians. '''June 2011: '''Margret was pregnant. Archer went roving. '''July 2011: '''Margret aborted. '''August 2011: ' Archer, Collins, Donnal and Coron went roving. One encounter with Colombians. '''September 2011: Margret was pregnant. Archer, Collins, Donnal, Coron and Arco went roving. October 2011: '''Margret gave birth to Beanie, Borina, Brutus and Buros. '''November 2011: Archer, Collins, Donnal, Cocor and Arco went roving. Two encounters wih Gremlins. December 2011: One encounter with Gremilins. '''Janaury 2012: '''George, Garmet, Garfiel, Galton and Grump left the group. George became the dominant male. Archer, Collins, Donnal, Cocor and Arco left the group. '''February 2012: '''Two encounters wih Gremilins. '''March 2012: '''Ophilia was pregnant. Margret and Liliana were evicted. '''April 2012: '''Ophilia gave birth to VNTP045, VNTP046 and VNTP047. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs